Secret mistress of Konoha
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Ino came back many years after the war, having gained new techniques and a sinister new purpose. Contain hypnosis, belly-dancing and some InoxShika.
1. Chapter 1

**The secret mistress of Konoha**

Many years passed on after the wars in the land of fire, as many heroes bravely fought Akatsuki and became legends in their own lands. Even though many gained fame and better lives in the after-events of these battles, none gained as much as Naruto, the better known hero of Konoha. Mere years later, Naruto finally found himself worthy of the title of Hokage and married Sakura, achieving both of his life dreams. As the lead ninja of his village, Naruto smiled with pride as he finally got the deep respect of everyone in the village. At 26 of age, life was great for him. Unfortunately for him, someone was coming back to his village with selfish intentions that would cause some great trouble.

Ino arrived back in her village after many years of travelling. At 25 of age, she grew up to become an intensively good-looking woman. Her body matured nicely, making her look truly stunning to any young man setting his gaze on her. After the war, she travelled far and wide to meet and perhaps capture Sasuke, who had hidden himself from the world. Garbed in clothing she got in a far-away land where men charmed snakes with flutes, other were able to withstand great pain, like sitting on a rug of spikes. Women there, though, were capable of great beauty and artistry, like their dancing, their clothes or their singing. She had learned very much in these strange lands, mastering many of their arts and mixing it with her ninja training. Having plans, she advanced through the streets of Konoha, her destination being the Hokage's office.

Marching, she saw that most men had their sight glued on her body, unable to look away. That was to be expected, as her clothes consisted of a purple bra leaving very little work for the imagination, a small purple open vest which covered some part of her upper body, purple baggy pants which started inches below her navel and covered her legs and sandals. Her clothes did not cover her stomach at all, which was to be expected, as she showed it since she was 15. Her hair was still in a long ponytail, with some of it covering a small part of one eye. She also carried a bag, full of item she gathered in this weird but fascinating land. She dressed just like one of the dancer from this far away land.

Continuing her walk through her home, she smiled, knowing none of these men could resist her beauty. Deciding not to act upon all these onlookers, she continued and finally arrived next to the building where the Hokage's office was located. Entering the building, she arrived to the room where people had to wait to tell their request, projects, missions and other deals to the Hokage. Entering the room, she was greeted by an Anbu guard, who said to her:"To see the Hokage, you must wait your turn inside this room." Ino, annoyed by this sudden procedure and not wanting to wait, opened her bag, grabbing a flute. This flute looked like an ordinary flute except for on detail: one of its extremities was like a big sphere. This was a flute that a snake charmer gave to her, as a present from a teacher to a student; as she learned to masterfully play the instrument. Placing the instrument on her lips, she began playing it, filling the room with music. Many of the Anbu guards and people in the room began tensing up, preparing to defend themselves against that flute-playing woman, but as she played, every last one of them began relaxing. This music was actually quite good.

Ino continued playing as she used one of her new technique, combining her jutsu and chakra with the snake-charming tune she learned. The result of this combination made a song that would mesmerize and brainwash anyone listening to it, putting her will far above their in term of importance. As the guards and others listened, they felt a great need to obey and please the person playing this most divine music. Since this was a jutsu, Ino only had to move her fingers in certain ways before playing each notes and think about what she wanted them to do; such was the power of the charming flute jutsu. Her first order, while playing, was for the Anbu guards to remove their mask, as she wanted to see their face under a trance. Complying, each guard removed their mask, showing their glazed eyes to the flute mistress. Her second order, as she wanted to get this done, was to let her see the Hokage right now and always priorize her over anyone else when she entered this room. Happy to serve, the Anbu guard immediately opened the door to her as everyone else got out of her way. As the guard opened the door, she immediately stopped playing her flute and put it bag in her bag. Entering, she knew that she would not get in trouble for what she did, as anyone fascinated by her music usually forgot the music and its effect mere hours after it was done.

As she entered the room, she thought that perhaps Tsunade was still the Hokage in position. To her surprise, she found out that Naruto finally achieved the position, which greatly pleased her, as her ultimate technique would be far easier and much more potent on him. As the Anbu guard closed the door behind her, she checked the room for some hint toward the new Hokage. The only note-worthy thing Ino saw was a picture of Sakura and Naruto together, during their wedding day. Ino smiled a little, slightly happy about what Sakura had achieved, but happier still by what she would do to her husband. As the door closed, Naruto's eyes rose up as he saw Ino for the first time since the end of the war. Surprised about her beauty, Naruto blushed a little, seeing how much skin she was showing off. Witnessing that Naruto's gaze was set on her, Ino grabbed the opportunity and began her most powerful technique: the charming belly jutsu. Rising her arms in the air, joining both of her hands together, she started moving her belly in a seductive dance. This jutsu, created by combining fluid belly motions with mixing chakra in her stomach area, allowing her to move her belly easily and naturally, captivated the mind of its watcher.

Many dancer taught her how to seduce any man with what they called belly-dancing, but she upgraded it with her ninja skills by allowing the dance to project a powerful genjutsu mixed with her family trademark skills, allowing her control of the body and mind of those affected. Naruto, surprised by her sudden action, found himself unable to move or look away from her. In fact, his sight was locked on her belly. As she gracefully and sensually danced for him, he began seeing less and less of the environment near her. He gradually began focusing his gaze and thoughts around her swaying and bending belly. Ino, seeing that her jutsu was working very well on Naruto, began speaking in a calm and pleasant voice:"See my beautiful belly. Look at my incredible moving stomach. Do not try to resist to its appeal. Be attracted to my delicious navel. Fall under its charm as I continue dancing." Naruto's mind did not hear anything she said as his focused tightened on her dance, but his subconscious absorbed everything like a sponge. Feeling himself completely seduced by her belly and navel, he watched with utmost interest the dance of the sublimely gorgeous Ino. The more she danced, the more he wanted to look at her, to touch her, to worship and adore her.

Caught in a spiral of seduction and captivated by her performance, Naruto's eyes glazed over as he smiled. Ino saw the opportunity offered to her and seized it as she spoke:"Come over here Naruto, I have a surprise for you. Here is a hint; it involves my amazing belly and sexy navel." Naruto approached her calmly, his eyes still glued on her tummy. As he got much closer, she continued talking:"The deepest desire you have right now is to touch my belly, setting your hands on it. Rubbing it, feeling the palm of your hand on my soft and warm belly, this would be most pleasurable for you. But your deepest wish right now would be to kiss and lick my navel. However, to do that is to agree to an unspoken and unwritten contract: the more you touch my belly and navel, the more you forfeit your will in my presence. If you do that, whenever I am near, you will serve me and obey me with great loyalty and devotion. Now here's the surprise: I allow you to touch and kiss my belly and navel as much as you like, starting now." Naruto's mind did not process the cost of his actions at all, but his subconscious did, as he began touching Ino's belly. Rubbing it, he found that it was one of the most satisfying sensation he had in his entire life.

As he touched this superb belly found on an incredibly beautiful woman, he began forgetting about his obligations, Sakura and the village of Konoha; the only thing that mattered now was Ino and her wonderful belly. Approaching his lips from her navel, he began licking and kissing this delectable navel with hunger. Unable and unwanting to stop himself, he continued for several minutes to the major satisfaction of Ino. She would now have the all-powerful Hokage under her power, meaning she would secretly rule this village as long as she made sure he was under her power by dancing for him at regular intervals, which she would happily do. After 10 minutes of belly rubbing and navel kissing, Naruto's mind turned blank, waiting for his mistress to order him around. Ino was now, to his eyes, the most beautiful woman in the world and deserved to be worshipped, loved and obeyed with a great amount of devotion and loyalty. Nothing was more important to him than her. Pleased with the result, Ino asked him to get her some lodging and a job in the Hokage's employ, where she could be near him for a vast majority of both their time. Naruto's quickly bowed down before her and obeyed his mistress, which would be his most important task of his day for the rest of his life. Ino, even though she had the Hokage under her thumb and ready to serve her, had much more work to do, as she now had to make sure the rest of the village would not interfere. This was only the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Mistress of Konoha part 2**

It was night-time in the village of Konoha. Sakura, having just finished helping the doctors and nurses of the hospital was walking home. After the war, she worked a lot on her healing skills, gaining the position of head doctor of Konoha hospital. Even though her life was very close to perfection by her own opinion, being married to the man she love, having an important and fulfilling position, she could not stop thinking about the minor changes in Naruto comportment. Ever since the return of her good friend Ino, her husband was always lost in his thoughts, even more so when she visited him in the Hokage's office. Worried about him, she had to discuss this new attitude with him when she got home. It was surely nothing, perhaps some political discussion or an economical problem he had to deal with, but she wanted to know and perhaps aid him.

Entering her home, she flicked the switch, lighting up the room. As the room got brighter, Sakura noticed something quite unusual in the living room: a very big vase, just a few centimetres lower than her. Puzzled by this, she wondered if Naruto bought this today. Knowing that he would be home at this hour, she said "That's a beautiful vase Naruto, where did you get it?" As soon as she finished talking, Naruto appeared close to her, his eyes glazed over and smiling. Creating five clones of himself, he and each clones grabbed her with efficiency, making Sakura unable to move and at the mercy of Naruto. Sakura, confused and in a state of panic, yelled "Why are you doing this Naruto? What's going on?" The very moment he knew she was unable to move, every clone said, in unison "It is done, most beautiful mistress. Come out now and work your wonderful magic."

Having heard the call of the enslaved Hokage, Ino slowly emerged from the vase, wanting to make a grand entrance. Looking at the living room, she saw Sakura being immobilized effectively by Naruto and his many clones, who each kept staring at her with a loving and submissive look. Clothed in the same dancer outfit she wore when she visited Naruto, she glanced at Sakura while getting out of the vase. Sakura had grown much, becoming a beautiful woman despite having a relatively small chest. Still, she wasn't as drop dead gorgeous as her, that much she knew. A look of anger was showing on Sakura's face as she spoke in a threatening manner "What did you do to my husband, Ino? Answer me or face my wrath!" Ino laughed lightly, then answered in a playful manner "I did not do anything Sakura. He just fell for me and my natural charm, despite having you as his wife."

Sakura did not believe her for a second, as she angrily retorted "Liar! He called you mistress, you must have hypnotized him or something like that. We were always close friends Ino, why would you do this to me?" Ino, still smiling, approached Sakura, then spoke to Naruto "Could you put her head on the same level as my sexy stomach, it would please me very much." Naruto, very much in her seductive power, quickly did as she told, bringing his clones on their knees, which lowered Sakura's head and gaze on Ino's stomach. Sakura now had only one thing in her line of sight: Ino's belly. Ino, wanting to wait a little before acting on her plan, said to her: "It is not exactly because of you Sakura. You see, I figured that I could never be the Hokage. However, I could simply put the current Hokage under my power, effectively ruling Konohagakure by controlling his current ruler. As it turned out, Naruto is the Hokage, meaning I had to use every little inch of seduction as well as my amazing new techniques to effectively make him an obedient and loving puppet. Since he is married to you, I cannot allow you to interfere in my plan, but I do not wish nor plan to kill you." Sakura, fearing what she would do to her, did not notice that every single clones as well as her husband gaze was glued on Ino's belly and navel.

Ino, excited as she would test a new technique, moved quickly her hand in various signs, charging chakra in her stomach area, saying "Deep navel jutsu". As she finished, Sakura wondered what this incredibly stupid-named technique was supposed to do. Her eyes still focused on Ino's belly despite her, she noticed an unusual development: Ino's navel changed in a perfectly circular shape, widening itself slightly. As she observed this change, Ino's navel began slowly deepening, becoming like a very small tunnel, always deepening more and more. Finding this change fascinating, Sakura wondered how much further it could deepen. Unknown to her, a smile began to emerge on her face, symbolizing that the jutsu was affecting her slowly but surely. Ino smiled pleasantly at this current development, noticing that Sakura was not the only victim of her new technique, seeing every clone as well as Naruto focusing on her navel, huge smiles appearing on their faces. Not one to patiently wait for the jutsu to take full effect, she experimented a little, moving her belly button on a very small circular pattern. Sakura, completely captivated by the still deepening navel, saw that it began moving slightly. Not wanting to miss a single glimpse of this mesmerizing morsel, she followed every single motion with her eyes. Copying her were the clones and her husband, whose eyes were completely glued on the whole spectacle. Not missing a single movement of this beautiful belly button, the whole motion began twisting itself as a spiralling and deepening navel to its viewer.

Loving every second of this performance, Sakura's eyes glazed over as a big smile of pleasure and satisfaction showed itself on her face. Greatly pleased about the effect of this technique on her victims, Ino began talking in a calm, but sensual tone "You love this, don't you Sakura? Watching my amazing navel as it deepens and deepens while you gaze at it. It goes on infinitely doesn't it? It fascinates you, captivates you as you find yourself deeply mesmerized by its beauty and sheer sexiness." Listening to every single word she said, Sakura believed her instantly. She loved it, adored it even. Ino's belly radiated beauty and grace. Replying to Ino, she said :"Yes I love this. I am quite attracted by your alluring belly button." Realising what she said, she blushed a little, still fixing her whole attention to the moving navel. Ino, happy about Sakura receptiveness to her charm and technique, spoke to her:" Do not stop looking at it. After all, it brings you joy and pleasure to do so. Just continue watching it while I talk to you. Listen very carefully to what I say now. Since I am the only one who can make you feel this unique kind of joy and pleasure, it is quite normal that you should trust me deeply and completely."

Sakura processed what she said and saw the logic she brought up, someone untrustworthy would never make her feel this way. Accepting Ino's speech as truth, she trusted and believed everything she would tell from now on. Ino, not wasting any time, proceeded with her speech "The more you look at this gorgeous navel dance, the more you want to obey and adore me. The deepening of my navel represent how submissive and obedient you will become toward my person. It is currently what you desire most: to serve me and my superb navel." Seeing that Ino's navel was incredibly deep, Sakura's will dissolved very quickly, being replaced by a huge desire to serve with devotion and loyalty her friend that now became her mistress. Waiting for her command to supplement the mind of Sakura, Ino kept moving her navel in a very small spiralling circle. After 5 minutes of movement, she asked:" Are you ready to serve me, you undisputed mistress?" Sakura, answering quickly and without an inch of doubt, replied "Yes most wonderful mistress. Speak and I shall obey."

Confident in her victory, she tried to implement some conditioning in every slave in the room, saying:"Very well, slaves. From now on, the mere sight of my navel shall be one of the greatest joy of your life, bringing you happiness, making you wish for me to enchant and mesmerize you with it. Now, since you have all been very good slave and followed my instructions carefully, I permit both of you, slave Sakura and slave Naruto, to touch and kiss my belly for 2 minutes each. Do keep in mind that the more you touch and kiss this part of my body symbolizing your deep desire for me; you will become more and more under my power. Enthralled and hypnotized to obey and adore me. I allow both of you to unleash your passion on my belly." Naruto, understanding that only he would get this great honor and not his clones, made them disappear, then began touching and kissing the belly of his beloved mistress. Sakura, now free, simply moved her lips to Ino's navel and savoured every single moment of this, putting her deeper in her trance. Ino smiled as she saw both of them touching and loving her belly. She definitely had both of them under her complete control. Now, she only had to make them stay that way and control Konoha secretly. Will she ever have any other challenge? Only time will tell...


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret mistress of Konoha part 3**

It was during a hot summer day in the village of Konoha, Chōji had just received a letter from his friend Ino, inviting him for a reunion where he would meet her and Shikamaru, a kind of return of some sort for team 10. Happy with the fact he would see his friend after so many years of absence, he could not hide the actual reason why he wanted to see her. Like most men of his age, he had a slight crush on the beautiful kunoichi. Impatient about getting the old gang together, he dressed quickly and was about to eat breakfast until he heard a light knocking on his apartment door. Wondering who could come at his door in the morning, he found himself surprised that Ino herself was the very one who wished to enter, opening the door to let her in. Stupefied about the situation, he looked at her in a whole new angle: she had gotten even more gorgeous during these years. With some new exotic new clothes and some nice curves, she looked like one amazing looking woman. This effect was multiplied by the fact that her clothes were very revealing, showing cleavage and much of her stomach. As she entered, she began talking:

-Hi Chōji, long time no see.

-Uh...nice to see you too Ino. It has been a long time...

-Yes it has. So, excited for the reunion tonight?

-Yes I am...but since it's only tonight, did you have a particular reason to meet me this morning?

-I do have a particular reason. I have something I want to show to you...and only you.

-What might it be?

-It's something I learning during my travels which I guarantee you'll like. Just sit down and I'll show you.

As he did just what Ino requested, he saw her make some hand signs in a very fast manner, then raised her arms in the air above her head. Curious about what she would do, Chōji simply wasn't prepared for what would happen in front of him.

As she knew that Chōji was watching, Ino began swaying her hips in a wide manner. Beginning in a simple way, she gradually undulated in a steady fashion, never faltering one bit the unheard beat she imagined.

Chōji could not believe the sight he had in front of him: a beautiful woman dancing sensually just for him. Not believing his incredible luck, he nonetheless watched with utmost interest the belly undulations of the gorgeous Ino Yamanaka.

Seeing she had all the attention of her former teammate, Ino upped the ante on her charming belly jutsu, adding belly rolls, ripples effect and shaking motions all in a most fluid manner, never seeming rough or broken. As she did all this, she spoke:

-Look at my wonderful dance, Chōji, it is all for you. It is for your eyes only.

Chōji did not have to hear it twice, as he was watching with great interest already. Adding her very sensual and sexy voice in the mix only strengthened his attention on her.

-Gaze upon my belly. See how its undulations and bending motions captivate your sight. Look at my sexy belly button. Don't you find it captivating? Mesmerizing...hypnotic...

It was quite true; something in her dance was incredibly fascinating. Obviously, it was because Ino herself was an alluring woman, but what truly glued his sight on her was her belly. It was her most beautiful part. If this whole performance would end with her letting him kiss her navel and tummy, this would be heaven.

Ino, continuing her hypnotic belly dance, saw in Chōji eyes that he was very far under already, his eyes being glazed over. This was to be expected, as she knew that he had a crush on her since he was fifteen. This was an easy one so far. Continuing, she spoke to him:

-The more you look at my belly, the more you find yourself wanting to submit to me and my beauty. As you gaze at my alluring navel, you begin to lose a bit of yourself, bit by bit. It is a small price to pay however for such an incredible spectacle. Witnessing true beauty far outweigh your will weakening every second.

As Chōji focused more and more on the gorgeous performance in front of him, he stopped listening her, unable to hear her voice at all as thinking became harder and harder. His mind began turning blank.

-Submit yourself to me, let me become your mistress and I promise you a better life. A life of pleasure and servitude toward me, where you would obey me and my sexy little stomach for eternity. Submit your will to me and fall under my glorious power, it's an order.

Even though Chōji could not hear her, his subconscious still registered all that Ino said. As a result, he directly obeyed her first command, his mind getting completely blank. Falling directly under her power, completely seduced and hypnotized by her belly dance, he waited for further commands.

-Good, I see that you obeyed. Good boy. For that, you get a reward; you may plant a small kiss on my belly. However, if you do that, you will forfeit your will and life to me, becoming my slave forever. Now, kiss my belly slave, you have earned it.

Content about this unique opportunity to touch the very object of his desire, Chōji did as he was told, kissing the belly of the beautiful Ino Yamanaka, his mistress for life.

Pleased about her new devoted and love struck slave, she was ready to implement triggers and input some orders in his mind. However, she had one priority before all this, asking him:

-Slave, I command you to teach me each and every jutsu and techniques you know. I need to master them before tonight.

-Very well mistress...here are the bases...

As she learned from her slave, Ino was getting ready for tonight and for her next target...


	4. Chapter 4

Secret mistress of Konoha part 4

Shikamaru was walking through the park, on his way where Ino lived, as he would see her again after all these years. The more he approached the location where she inhabited, the more he felt weird. It was true that he felt that women were mostly troublesome during his teen years, but he had changed over the course over these few years. He had his experience now and then and even tried being in a relationship with Temari, that kunoichi from Sunagakure. It never worked between the two of them and he was to blame, as she was not the actual woman he dreamed about; Ino was. Even during his kind of non interest in women, he always thought that Ino was beautiful and interesting. All those times where they fought side by side, all that trust and friendship had gotten to a new step in Shikamaru's mind: infatuation. As he arrived near her apartment door, which was located in a quite nice place, somewhere definitely high priced. As he was about to knock, the door opened up, Choji being the one greeting him. Seeing him, Shikamaru began talking:

-Hey there Choji. Is the whole team here?

-Sure. Before going anywhere, Ino wanted to see you, she's in her chamber.

-All right.

Looking through the big and well-decorated apartment, he noticed a lot of exotic items, most assuredly coming from her travels in the eastern land as he heard. Hearing her call his name, he went where the sound came from, which would probably be her chamber. Entering, what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. Sure, he had remarked the many comfy cushions, the large bed and the well-made furniture, but what truly caught him unaware was Ino herself. Those years had been good to her, with a larger breast, a slim stomach, some nice curves, a beautiful face, stunning lips and that long hair who he swore had gotten better with time. Not helping him were her clothes, with purple and puffy pants, her bra which did not conceal much and the many jewelleries upon her arms. To say she was gorgeous was not enough; telling her she was just beautiful was an injustice. Fully in the room, Ino walked to him and hugged him tightly, her scent intoxicating him with its sweetness. Not letting go, she said:

-So good to see you Shikamaru!

Still surprise by her sudden hug and about how great it felt having her close to him, Shikamaru replied in an embarrassed tone:

-It's...great to see you too!

-It's been so long, how are things? Any girlfriend I should know about?

-Uh...well I'm a jonin now...and I had a thing with Temari a while ago...but now...well...

-Oh I'm sure you'll find someone great, don't you worry about that. Meanwhile, before we go, I have something to show you, just sit on one of these comfortable cushions, I'll show you the thing in a minute.

Getting out of the room, Ino went to Choji, who was still very deeply under her power. In truth, she knew very well what had happened to both of her friends, especially Shikamaru. She was glad he was single at the time, as she started having a crush on him before she left. He was one of the major reasons she came back, the other one was her desire for control. During her long years in the east, she finally realised that Sasuke was not worth all this effort. Thinking things through, she realised that Shikamaru was a much better candidate for her affections, an intelligent, good-looking and long-time friend. Right now, she had to make him hers, as she knew that he would never make a move or even be interested in her, as it would be most troublesome. She had to make him consider, then realise how truly gorgeous she was, how perfect she was. This way, she could make his life much better than it was. Implementing some commands to Choji on which actions to take if Shikamaru was suspicious of her hypnotic technique, she returned to her room, then took her initial position before dancing in front of Shikamaru, saying:

-Just relax on this cushion and look at me Shikamaru, trust me, this will be the best thing you have ever seen.

Shikamaru, looking at her with utmost interest, anticipated what she would show him, since it looked like some kind of exotic dance. Could this be some kind of way to show her actual love for him? He could only wait, see and hope.

Seeing his eyes lit up and focusing on her, she started her dance in the traditional way, swaying her hips in a wide and seductive way. Locking her eyes on his, she wanted to make sure this was as much hypnotism as seduction. She could not botch this one up, as she needed to work her way through his immense intellect and his very strong mind. Using her charming belly justu immediately, she began using more complex moves, shimmying and shaking her belly like a master-class dancer.

Shikamaru could not take his eyes off as soon as she had started. This was the first time he ever saw such a dance, one using mostly the hips and stomach area. It was, to him, incredibly sexy and arousing. However, unknown to him, the more he focused his eyes and his thoughts on the subject, the more he was under her alluring spell.

Approaching him, she did not waste any second nor any movement, for this session was much more important to her. With Naruto, Sakura and Choji, it was trivial and not the best effort she could muster. This time, it was someone she wanted to spend some quality time with, someone she cared very much about, her potential husband. Using her second technique, the deep navel justu, she hoped that it would be overkill and make it much faster so that she could already make him realize the fact that she was the one.

Upon further inspection of this gorgeous dance, he looked at her navel, which began expanding and widening slightly, deepening slowly but surely. This combined with the very exotic and beautiful dance halted Shikamaru train of thought completely. He did not have to analyse, just looking at it was good enough. With that in mind, his eyes began glazing over, his trance setting in nicely.

Seeing that both of her technique had worked wonderfully on him, she wanted to use her new one on him for a test drive. If it was successful, he would probably be hers for good. Using the moves Choji taught her, she enlarged and reduced her navel area in a very quick fashion, sending successive ripples on her belly, trying to upgrade the effect of her deep navel jutsu.

Upon seeing this, Shikamaru was only seeing Ino both in his vision and his mind. Nothing else mattered on this very moment, not the room, the reunion with Choji, his cushion, nothing else but the beautiful Ino and her dance, which was the most amazing thing he ever witness in his life. His eyes turned from glazed over to simply blank, symbolizing the incredibly powerful hold Ino had on him.

Ino, looking at him, knew that her triple technique had accomplished a miracle in term of hypnotic technique, as it had enslaved the mind of a very strong-willed person in mere seconds. Ready to work her way into his mind, she wanted to know who was his number one woman in his mind, before she wiped him out to replace her with herself.

-Shikamaru, answer this truthfully, who is the woman you have most desired in your life in your teen age? The one in your adult life?

-Ino Yamanaka is the answer for both of these. I have loved and desired her since I was fifteen years old and have cultivated that love to this very day.

Decidedly not ready for this answer, Ino was shocked. He had loved her for so long and she never knew. There never was any need for hypnotism in this situation, just simple words. Still dumbstruck by the revelation, she said:

-Could you ever love me, someone who right now is trying to control your very mind and has already done so with your leader?

-I would.

Stopping her dance and techniques abruptly, she snapped her fingers, releasing him from his trance, then approached him, getting very close to him.

Shikamaru, released from his trance, saw that she was very close to him, blushing. Remembering everything she and he said while she hypnotized him, he took the opportunity and kissed her passionately. As she returned the kiss, both of them did it for minutes. Breaking contact, Shikamaru asked her:

-Did you just say that you have control over Naruto's mind?

-Yes, Sakura too, even Choji. It's a long story.

-Do tell.

-I can hypnotize people with my very beautiful and seductive belly with dance and techniques that rob them of the ability to think, making them my puppets under my power.

-Did you just try to do it to me?

-Yes, I'm sorry, it's just that I did not know you were interested in me and I only wanted you to feel the same way I do and remove some of your shyness.

-No need to apologize, no harm was done. It made us get closer and it was also the very best feeling I ever had in my life.

-Now that you know, would you like to rule Konoha secretly at my side?

-Yes, without a doubt. Naruto isn't exactly the best ruler anyway.

This was one of the best day of her life, starting tomorrow, she could rule secretly and efficiently her town with her lover by her side. Nothing could stop her now...


	5. Chapter 5

Secret mistress of Konoha part 5

It was a very calm and beautiful day in the village of Konoha. Ino, working in the office she had been given by Naruto, the Hokage, was drinking tea while thinking of things to do. Working was perhaps not the right word, as she had gained this position and office because of her mistress and slave relation with the Hokage, having him under her complete control. Looking at the time, she saw that it was a perfect opportunity to meet and strengthen the bond between her and the Hokage. It was not necessary, as he was very strongly under her power, but it would amuse her nonetheless to see such a powerful shinobi falling under her charm over again. Moving over to his office, Ino could not wait to hypnotize him all over again.

Naruto was eating his lunch in his office with his wife, Sakura, who had come for a visit. Pleased that his love would take some time off her important duties as healing the sick for him, Naruto smiled as he ate. Seeing the door of his office open suddenly, he found himself annoyed that someone had the nerve to enter unannounced during his lunch hour. Prepared to say his discontentment, he quickly silenced himself when he saw that his gorgeous mistress, Ino Yamanaka, was the one who did the act. She was in her right, as nothing was forbidden to her, as he could never say no to her, being her loyal, faithful and adoring slave. As she approached Sakura and him, the both of them focused on her belly and navel, seeing it as a divine and beautiful sight.

Approaching both slaves, Ino was surprised that Sakura was there as well, thinking Naruto was alone. It was actually a nice surprise, as Sakura was hers a well. Witnessing them staring at her belly and navel with hunger, she was pleased. Observing Sakura, she saw that she begun to grow her hair much longer now, like she used to have when she was a kid. She also wore a belly shirt, showing her flat stomach and belly button. Ino could see that it was probably a result of her hypnosis and triggers she had implemented in her mind, Sakura wanting to imitate her mistress as she probably thought of Ino as a paragon of beauty and grace. With time, she saw that her hypnotic sessions had a lasting effect on her victims, such as Choji who always took a peek at her belly when he saw her. Shikamaru was probably one of the better examples, as even though she had hypnotized him only once using her most powerful technique, he was now almost an addict, always asking her to dance when they had some private time between themselves. Ino did not mind most of the time, actually enjoying that her lover wanted to experience the nirvana only she could give. Returning to the situation at hand, Ino got closer to the couple, swaying her hips in a seductive fashion as she walked toward them. Catching their attention even more with every hips motion, she could see their eyes already glazing over. They were not resisting her power anymore, which was the way it was supposed to be.

Looking at their mistress with submission, adoration and hunger in their eyes, both Naruto and Sakura waited eagerly for her to speak orders and commands with her sexy voice. Their life had completely changed to the better since they were her slaves. During their private time, Sakura tried to emulate what Ino did, while Naruto would kiss her belly for hours at a time. It felt immensely good, but it was nothing like when he kissed Ino belly.

Ino, swaying her hips in a wider fashion, began doing belly rolls at the same time. A difficult feat for any dancer, but not to her.

-Hello my slaves. Are you happy to see me and my beautiful belly?

-Yes mistress.

-Good. I am coming here to ask of you if anything new or interesting is taking place in the near future.

Naruto, having important news to tell her, spoke up.

-Yes, my most alluring mistress. There will soon be a council meeting to discuss matters of economy as well as security in the village.

-In more plain term, slave.

-We will have to decide what will be the main attraction in the Konoha festival, as well as who will do the opening number.

The Konoha festival was indeed a big deal, as it had become incredibly and increasingly popular during the years of peace between nations. Many tourists from other faraway villages would come to appreciate the culture of the land of fire. The most important aspect of this however, was the opening number, as thousands upon thousands of people would get together to see this, meaning she could widen her powerful position by enslaving rulers of other countries during the few days, starting with the opening number as her first hypnotic session with these important people.

-Good, but what about the security portion?

-We're gonna update the list of security clearance, which means we shall say who can get all the intelligence from the patrol outside and inside the village; those who are undercover shinobi guards and all that.

This was very important news, as she could get the highest security clearance, making her aware of everything while making everyone trust her.

-I am pleased of these reports slave. I want you to make sure I get the highest security clearance as well as the opening number for the festival.

-Sorry, great mistress of impossible beauty, but it is not that easy. It is a council meeting, meaning that I have an important voice, but every decision is debated upon by important people coming from the clans of Konoha.

-I see. Is there one family that has a greater presence in the council?

-Yes, the Hyuga clan has about half the council occupied, most important decisions are actually chosen by them.

-Very well. I thank you slave, for this information. As a reward for your obedience and loyalty, I give both you and your wife 30 seconds to physically worship my belly.

Naruto and Sakura, joyful beyond mere words for this opportunity, jumped on the occasion, feeling their mistress belly and navel with hand and lips. It was the very best thing they knew, refilling their mind with undying loyalty, submission and adoration for Ino.

Having finished her business with the Hokage and his wife, Ino left the office. She had to make sure the entire Hyuga clan would fall under her hypnotic sway. Thinking about it, she needed more information on the clan and their activities to truly hatch a potent plan. Walking in the streets of the village, she saw Hinata Hyuga in the distance, the daughter of the clan most prominent and important member. Seeing an opportunity here, she approached her to greet her and talk.

-Hey Hinata! It makes quite some time we saw each other! How are you?

Seeing Hinata at closer range, she quickly realized how beautiful a woman she had become. She had a beautiful face along with long and smooth hair, a big breast and she seemed to be slim and curvy in all the right place. Ino had an eye for beauty in women and Hinata qualified. Hinata, not as shy as when she was a kid, replied:

-Ino, is that you? Oh my god, you changed so much! What kind of clothes are these?

Hinata was of course, speaking about the dancer clothes Ino was wearing all the time since she arrived back in Konoha. It was true they did not see each other in a long time.

-Those are clothes I have been given during my travels in the east. If you want, I can show you more exotic stuff I brought back with me. Come with me at my home and I'll show you.

Hinata, trustful about her old friend Ino, followed her to her home. Entering, she saw beautiful vases, rugs, musical instruments and some truly exotic clothing. Fascinated by what she saw, she would be even more very soon.

Ino, making Hinata enter her home, closed the door behind her. Seeing that she was interested in all of those exotic objects, she knew just how she could gain her information.

-I see you really are curious about those faraway lands. Perhaps you would like for me to show you a dance they taught me?

-Sure. Do you have a seat for me?

Ino pointed at one of the big soft cushions in her living room. Hinata, excited about all this sudden knowledge and customs of strange cultures being shown to her, could not wait to see if this dance was any good.

Ino started as soon as she had Hinata attention in the usual fashion for her charming belly jutsu, swaying her hips in a back and forth motion in a sensual manner. This time, she would use her ultimate technique, combining the charming belly jutsu, the deep navel jutsu and the enlarging technique in a completely hypnotic fashion in the very same way she did to Shikamaru. The first part, however, was to be done correctly. Making sure her routine was mesmerizing enough, she added belly rolls and rolling chest movements, saying:

-Look at the dance Hinata. Witness how beautiful each of my movements are. So fluid and graceful. So exotic and sexy. It is amazing to watch, as you begin thinking more and more about my alluring movements and undulations.

Hinata, listening carefully to her every word, watched the dance with great curiosity. Not knowing if what she said during the dance was a custom of the east, but it made her feel good. Ino sure was sexy and every single motion remembered her of this fact.

Seeing she had set the bait on Hinata interest, she could activate the deep navel jutsu. Doing some very quick hand signs, her navel widened slightly as her navel went deeper.

-As I dance, you cannot help yourself but stare at my gorgeous belly button. You cannot fail to notice how fascinating it is, how mesmerizing it is. Gaze upon the perfection that is my navel. As you fix your sight on my hypnotic navel, it deepens and deepens further, a sign of your trance getting more and more powerful as you watch me and my hypnotic belly and navel.

Hinata, realizing that Ino belly button was just like a small tunnel, began having trouble thinking clearly, her mind and body relaxing deeply. Watching this dance and sexy navel was just so satisfying. Not hearing a word Ino was saying, the single motion of her beautiful belly and navel was heavenly. Despite seeing her lips move, trying to form words, it was not important. Hearing was not as important as seeing and feeling right now.

Now was the time for overkill, Ino thought. The enlarging jutsu was to be used very precisely on a single part of her body, her belly button in conjunction with her deep navel jutsu. Concentrating heavily on her actions, she stayed silent for this part.

Hinata could not believe what she was seeing. Ino belly button was getting bigger and smaller in quick succession, creating the effect of an undulating tunnel of sort while her belly rolled, bended and undulated at the same time. It was enlightening and maddening at the same time, a picture of true beauty and divine sexiness. This was purely hypnotic, enslaving the little remains of herself and will she had left in a fast and strong manner. It was an overkill of the mind, soul and body with pure hypnotic beauty.

Seeing that Hinata had been utterly enslaved and conquered by her ultimate technique, Ino asked her to come to her. She would have a lot of questions to ask her...


	6. Chapter 6

Secret mistress of Konoha, part 6

There was a sound of laughter and excitement to be found this night, in the grand main room of the Hyuga home. It was the time of the week when the whole family would get together to play games, watch dances, hear music and other quality activities to relax together as one big clan. Ever since the election of Naruto Uzumaki as Hokage, the clan was no longer split in two, where one half was dominant while the other served. Having kept his promise to Neji Hyuga to destroy such a system, Neji was now a very valued member of his clan, getting the respect he had deserved long ago. Now having a much better life, he was now married to Tenten, whom he had loved for quite some time. Having lost all of his hatred for his cousin Hinata, he was happy for her, despite never having the first love of her life.

Hinata, being silent during the whole gathering, was sitting next to her husband, Kiba, who had always been protective and kind toward her. They were a nice couple, which could be normally seen. Tonight, however, she was a little distant, her mind seeming occupied, perhaps conflicted about something. Neji, remembering that Hinata, while she never participated actively in the dancing and the wild fun, was nonetheless always smiling during their gathering. Perhaps something was wrong, he thought, drinking a cup of sake, sitting beside his wife. Having the sudden idea to go to her to ask what seemed to be the problem, Neji found himself surprised that she got up and moved in front of everyone, like she was about to perform something in front of the whole clan.

Hinata, dressed in a white and lavender kimono, shyly walked in front of everyone, getting all of their attention. This was a first, as normally, the shy Hinata would never put herself in the spotlight like this. Kiba, perceiving this as Hinata trying to lessen her shy nature, smiled happily, proud of what he thought his wife was doing. Seeing that she had the attention of each individual in the room, Hinata smiled, then removed her kimono in a swift fashion, revealing a belly-dancer's costume that was hidden under all along. The costume, which looked exactly like the one Ino wore under her clothes, fitted her perfectly, granting her and those who watched an alluring look at her curves as well at her cleavage. Kiba, having never seen his wife in such an amazing looking outfit, had a sudden nosebleed, which was mimicked by many men in the room.

Hinata, pleased about the reaction of the majority of her clan, began swaying her hips in a back in forth motion, belly-dancing for her clan. In secret, Hinata was now possessed by Ino, her whole body now inhabited by her mistress, her mind now a backseat inside herself. Having used her mind body switch technique on Hinata, Ino was in complete control. In a normal situation, she would only have minutes to spare inside anybody, since the victim of this technique would always fight back, even on a subconscious level. This time however, it was different, since Hinata, fully hypnotized and enslaved, was completely willing to let her mistress possess her. Even better yet, Hinata was letting her mistress use her reserve of chakra to perform her techniques with her beautiful belly.

Ino, lodging inside Hinata, made various hand signs rapidly while she swayed her hips, ready to unleash her three parts hypnotic attacks, beginning with the charming belly jutsu. This being the first time she tried doing her technique while in another body, she found it quite easy, since Hinata's body was a prime choice for belly-dancing. Hinata was simply beautiful, even more so with one of her belly-dancing outfit. Looking at the Hyuga crowd in front of her, she saw that it worked wonderfully, everyone gluing their eyes on the spectacle. Tonight was full of first-time, she thought, with her first possession for dancing and her first large crowd of people to hypnotize at the same time.

Recognizing Neji, Kiba and Tenten in the lot, she smiled seductively, excited at the prospect she would enslave them as well, considering that Tenten and Kiba were a little bonus for her ambition. Adding some ripples on her belly with some pelvic motions, Ino unleashed her deep navel jutsu, as this was not the time to be shy and careful, having to enslave at least fifty people at the same time. Seeing that this worked to a great effect on the whole lot, Ino smiled even more, excited at the prospect that she would have an entire clan worshipping and serving her in mere minutes.

Neji, looking at the wondrous undulations and mesmerizing sways of his cousin, felt a great desire to look more and more, a certain lust as well as a desire of submission rising in his mind. Staring at her dance, his eyes began focusing on her belly button, which seemed to become slightly wider and rounder, becoming like a small tunnel. Wondering how her smooth and soft looking navel tasted like, the thought of it began to invade his mind, replacing everything that seemed important to him mere moments ago.

Getting a bit closer to the large group, Ino nonetheless kept her fluid and graceful moves, despite her moving toward them. Knowing that her hypnotic hold would need some encouragement, she began speaking in a sensual way, Hinata's voice being very sweet in its tone.

-Look at my sublime dance, let the moves my belly makes get all of your focus. Concentrate on my cute belly button as it deepens and deepens further. Let me and my alluring dance be the sole thing you see. You only care about my dance, unable to think about anything else, unable to hear anything except my sexy and sweet voice.

Kiba, pleasantly surprised to see Hinata be this brave before everyone, was oblivious to the fact that he was very far under Ino's spell, his eyes completely glazed over. His eyes fixated on his wife's belly button, he was as good as a slave now, a victim of sexy and powerful hypnosis.

Ino, not wanting to waste any time or chakra, moved to the third phase of her hypnotic dancing technique, adding the enlargement effect to her navel area, diminishing and enlarging her navel in a rapid fashion, sending ripples on her belly as well as augmenting the effect of her deep navel jutsu. This had the desired effect, as she could clearly see the glazing eyes appearing at a much faster rate, while Kiba's eyes were already blanked out, his mind overwhelmed by the sheer hypnotic sexiness of her dance.

-The more you look, the more you want to submit, the more hypnotized you become. My dance is bringing you into blissful and pleasurable hypnosis, your mind desiring to surrender to my will, to obey me without question or hesitation. My deep and gorgeous navel sucks out any resistance, making you want to become my slave more and more.

It was only a matter of time, Ino thought, as she could see that the vast majority of them had blanked out eyes, signifying their wholly hypnotized state, ready to be made total slaves in the traditional way. However, there were some more resistant than other, whose eyes were glazed over, their will simply a bit stronger, but not for long. Adding figure-eight and small chest movement to her routine while her most powerful technique was used, she would soon end such nonsense as resistance to her beautiful dance.

-Yes, it feels so good to submit to such beautiful movements. My sexy belly compels you to do so; my mesmerizing navel even more so. You resistance is being drained totally by my deepening belly button and you love it. You adore this sensation as thoughts of worship and slavery fills your mind. Submit and know true bliss and enlightenment.

Having sealed the deal on the whole clan, each and every one of them were now showing blanked out eyes, all of them fully hypnotized by this performance of true beauty, each now fully submissive and willing to obey any command that came out of Hinata's mouth. Seeing that it was successful, Ino's mind went out of Hinata's body, returning to her own which was hidden not far from the Hyuga's houses. Hinata, now fully in control of her body, saw that everyone was now fully under her control, loved the sensation of total power and sexiness she had. Running toward the main door of her own home, she opened it, letting her mistress enter. Ino, advancing toward the main room, looked at her handiwork, seeing everyone heavily hypnotized, no one seeming to realize that Hinata had left. She looked at Hinata, telling her:

-You know what to do. Make them pledge their allegiance to me as their undisputed mistress. Make them realize how utterly beautiful and hypnotic I am, even more so than you. They are now my slaves and they will obey me.

Hinata, bowing before her beloved mistress, nodded in agreement, then turned around to speak to her clan.

-Hear me, slaves. Here is your mistress, the most beautiful and alluring woman you will ever get to see, Ino Yamanaka. From now on, you shall refer her as your mistress when in her presence. You owe her complete obedience as well as devotion, loyalty and worship.

The command being absorbed in their subconscious like a sponge, everyone turned around to look at their new mistress. Much to their shock, she was a vision of heavenly beauty, worthy of praise, a beauty so haunting it was hypnotic. Her belly and navel were even better than Hinata, who was just divine to look at. Getting on their knees, they wer ready to do her bidding.

Ino, smiling pleasantly, knew however that she could not always be there to hypnotize each and every one of them. Before setting in some new commands, she needed to strengthen the hypnotic bond between her slaves and their mistress.

-Get in line. I command each of you to kiss my belly to show how obedient you have become. This is my reward to each of you for being my slaves. After this, you will also kiss Hinata's belly, who will serve as my emissary in this clan. When I am not here, you shall listen and obey to her commands.

Hinata, proud that her mistress deigned to reward her with such great a responsibility, bowed before her in gratitude. The clan, getting in line, each took their turn in kissing Ino and Hinata on their stomach, which augmented their hold on their mind. After this was done, everyone was dismissed, as Ino had more important things to say to Hinata.

-Hinata, I command you to make sure each of them are always under my hypnotic influence. I shall teach you one of my hypnotic techniques, the one called the charming belly jutsu. Use it to put them under constant hypnotic bliss and make them remember who they love and obey.

Teaching her the charming belly jutsu, Ino let Hinata keep the dancer clothes as well, as this would make the technique much more potent. Content about the fact that there would be only one person she would have to make sure to hypnotize once in a while, namely Hinata, Ino knew she now had some very powerful slaves under her power. Gathering the members of the council, she now had tons to say...


	7. Conclusion

Secret Mistress of Konoha, Final part

It was finally time, thought Ino. The opening day for the Konoha festival had finally gotten here, with her serving as the grand number to begin the celebrations. Her plan with the Hyuga clan did wonders, as she now had total security clearance as well as received the honor to perform before everyone.

Some intelligence she had received on the event was that every leader from the other villages would be there at the opening number, leaders like the Mizukage and the Raikage. The leaders were usually only there to keep appearances, as even though each village participated in the Great War as allies, there were still tensions between each country, mostly due to economical and territorial reasons. Ino, on this night, wished to stop all this nonsense and cement the various nations as strong allies, with the land of fire on top.

Behind the scene built for the occasion, Ino clothed herself in the finest of clothes, those studded with diamonds that shone like a thousand sun, reflecting the light of torches and candles placed on stage. This was a ruse to make sure each and every one who was close to the front would watch her belly, where the real beauty would be shown. Leaving her feet bare, she put up her purple harem pants and a see-through face-veil. Having hypnotized the musicians prior to this important performance, they were sufficiently under to make sure they would get the music to perfection, for her sake.

Naruto, her very first victim in this gradual takeover for Konoha, was leading the different leaders to their seat, along with his wife, Sakura, and his good friend Shikamaru, who had been requested personally by Ino herself. Not one able to refuse any kind of demands from his lovely mistress, Naruto used his position of Hokage to make sure he had one of the best places available. Each taking their seat, they waited for the spectacle to begin.

Feeling a little bit stressed, Ino had to try to hypnotize the leaders of nations in a subtle manner before thousands of other shinobi. Calming herself down, she knew she could do it; she was beautiful, talented and incredibly skilled. They would all fall before her charms like everyone else. The curtain being pulled away, she advanced about a meter away from the front of the stage, hearing a very large crowd cheering her on, some whistling with energy. Most seemed to be excited to see her dressed in such a sexy fashion. Waiting for the crowd to be silent, the musicians prepared themselves, raising their instruments, ready to make the most beautiful music for the most gorgeous woman they had ever seen.

The crowd calming down, the musicians reacted instantly, beginning what could be described as a masterpiece of slow but powerful music. On cue, Ino raised her arms in the air, joining her hands together and then swayed her hips slowly but sensually, beginning in a classical way. Being respectful, the crowd kept shut, as they knew the leaders of diverse nations were watching too. Watching the people near the front of the stage, Ino could see Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura, each of them watching with utmost interest, staring at her belly, awaiting the sweet bliss Ino would deliver them. Around them were the Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, watching her as well, some with curiosity, some with open lust. Smiling seductively behind her face veil, Ino could not screw this up, as she had made too much effort to fail now.

Beginning to do figure-eight with her belly, she had to take her time with them, do a slow induction or else they would catch on quick that they were being hypnotized. Luckily for her, most of the crowd were a few meters away from the stage, unable to see her navel correctly, making them safe against her charming belly technique. That was the biggest weakness of this technique; needing to be in close proximity to the target so he could see her belly perfectly. No matter, she thought, her targets were close enough to be affected. She needed to get her head in the game and act in a totally seductive, sensual and hypnotic fashion. Sending waves on her belly, she also waved her arms in the air to accentuate the various undulations her belly made.

The first to show a small sign of being affected was the Tsuchikage, Onoki, a small and old man. His eyes glazing over very slightly, she knew she was on the right track if he began being affected by her charming belly technique. Another which was affected was the Kazekage, Gaara. Knowing he was not yet married, he probably was looking for a special someone to share his life and bed with, she thought, which made his mind easier to penetrate with thoughts of a sexy blonde belly-dancing in front of him. His eyes glazing over as well, she had begun about half of her objective. The Raikage, A, and the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, seemed unaffected by her dance, signifying they had a strong will and a minimum of resistance, whether they knew it or not. Now was the time to activate the deep navel jutsu, making her hold on Gaara and Onoki stronger, while trying to mesmerize the other two with her sexiness.

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were already far under, not resisting for one second the alluring techniques of their beloved mistress. Their eyes blanked out, they felt the pleasure and bliss that sweet surrender of their mind would grant them. Gaara, now fully realizing how pretty Ino was, saw her in a much different way, focusing on her belly and navel, thoughts of kissing and licking them entering his mind. Onoki had similar thoughts, smiling while he looked, his eyes glazing more. Mei Terumi seemed to have fallen for the technique, as she began watching the moving belly button much more carefully, her eyes glazing over a little. The only one unaffected at all was A, The Raikage, which angered Ino a little. Why wasn't he being affected by her dancing at all?

Determined to make him hopelessly mesmerized, she got much closer to the front of the stage, being about a meter away from them. Adding belly rolls and shimmys, she was giving it all she got. Using the enlarging navel technique was out of the question, as it would be visible for everyone, making some people suspect that something bad was happening. Concentrating on A, she wanted to make him begin his trance. Fortunately, his resistance seemed to give in, as his eyes began glazing over a bit. Knowing they were all affected, she could begin a proper induction.

-Listen to me carefully as I dance sensually for each of you, an experience I am sure you love right now. Just continue looking at my beautiful belly and deeply gorgeous navel while you listen to my sweet voice.

The music blocking the sound of her voice to the crowd in general, it was still heard by the four kage sitting in front of her, watching her sumptuous performance. Absorbing what she spoke in their subconscious, they were unaware of their hypnotic state of mind, their eyes glazing over more and more by the second.

-Just continue looking at my sexy belly while you just listen to me. Do not look away from me, as I am clearly the most interesting and beautiful thing you have ever laid your eyes upon. Listen...and obey...

Ino, knowing they were already enough under to talk about obedience, had so much fun right now. These peoples were the most challenging and important she had ever hypnotized. Seeing them helpless before her beauty was a thrill, her technique doing wonders on their mind, imagining them thinking solely of sexy thoughts including her.

-Looking at me is so much better when I give you my accord to do so, when I accentuate how sexy I look. It is better because you listen and react to what I say, because you obey me. My dance gives you pure bliss, letting all of your thoughts and troubles go away as you think of me and my sexy belly.

Their eyes glazed over completely, they were heavily hypnotized, puppets controlled by the devious puppeteer that was Ino. Realising she had won and that her dance was going on for about 10 minutes, Ino said:

-The four of you, along with the Hokage shall meet me in the Hokage's office in 5 minutes.

Finishing her dance, Ino bowed before the crowd gracefully. Showered with cheering and applaud, she backed away, letting the curtain block her from the crowd. Glad it was over, she walked out of the stage, ready for her meetings with the five kage, now utterly hypnotized by her.

Entering the office, she could see they were already there, still in a deep trance. Getting close to them, Ino spoke in a sensual and calm tone.

-Listen to me, each and every one of you. I want each of you to cooperate as nations from now on; this small peace cannot last unless some efforts are done. From now on, you will have a reunion at the same time each week, in this very room to discuss about treaties and economical alliances. If you do so, I will let each of you kiss my belly as a reward, and I promise I will dance before and after each reunion for you five. If you find this acceptable, go forth and kiss my belly, sealing the deal on your mind as well as my orders.

The five of them rose up from their chairs, advancing toward her. Kissing her belly with passion, they agreed unanimously on her conditions and orders, if only to kiss this sublime belly as well as having the chance to see her dance again.

Ino, triumphant in her quest to control Konoha and make it better, felt a complete sense of satisfaction. She would make Konoha a truly great place to live, she only had to work with these five from now on, as well as hypnotize those she wanted to, like Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. Victory was hers, thanks to her beautiful belly...


End file.
